Body Doubles
by Encendrel
Summary: "...And that's how I became a teen pop idol." Certain considerations should be put in place for your family, after all. Ah, better make the show a good one. AU-ish, no snakes.


**I don't own the Kagerou Project.**

 **It's not what I expected, I suppose.**

* * *

Tateyama Ayano wasn't sure what she was expecting when she started a conversation with Kisaragi Shintaro, the class' resident genius. It was the day after some math test, and he'd just sighed after reading the results.

She peeked over (just a little bit) to see why he was sighing, and only saw a 100% mark in the top right corner.

"Wow, that's a great score!" She said, while sheepishly holding her own 39% score. Shintaro looked out the window, a little distantly.

"Ah, it's nothing special." Honestly, it seemed like he was trying to cut their conversation short, but Ayano simply wasn't having that. She was friends with just about everyone in the class; she wouldn't falter here!

Looking for any way to keep the conversation going, she stuttered out: "U-um... did you dye your hair?"

Yes, Kisaragi Shintaro's straight, somewhat long (for a boy) hair was undeniably some fiery shade of yellowish orange. At this, he turned back, a little flustered. "Y-yeah, my sister insisted that I try it, and it stuck... Could you stop talking to me?

Wow, how rude. He didn't even say please! As such, Ayano still wasn't giving up.

"That's pretty cool!" She was getting a little fired up, now! "What's your sister like?"

While reluctant to continue the conversation, he saw the disapproving stares earlier when he tried to rebuke her earlier, and kept on going.

It was the start of the oddest friendship of the year.

* * *

"Onii-chan, I think I'm in trouble!"

15 year-old rising idol Kisaragi Momo yelled at the door to his room. Honestly, couldn't her idiot onii-chan see that this was urgent business?

The door opened a few moments later. Shintaro, stepping out of his man-cave, looked at his imouto.

"...Fine, I'll bite." After all, all he'd been doing was arguing with Takane on game chat. "What is it?"

He could actually see the dizzy spins in her eyes. "I got detention on the same day I'd scheduled a concert! You have to help me!"

Sometimes he wished that he could give like, 20 of his IQ points over to her so that she'd stop coming to him for her problems. No such luck, though.

He stepped out of his room and stared right at her. "...Okay, but what do you want me to do?"

Ah, the real crux of the matter. Really, shouldn't she have thought this out a little more?

"..."

"Er, what if I go to detention in your place? Other than, well, your breasts, we have the same body type and everything." It was a little rude, but he knew that she'd at least gotten used to it. Neither had much real social stimulus except for a small group of friends or a crowd of raving fans.

Yeah, there was that too. Takane's habit of calling him a girl in a boy's uniform still stuck with him.

"Noo, they'll definitely notice... You're too smart, onii-chan!"

It was definitely a compliment, but he felt like he'd just been insulted. "Well, unless you want to ditch one or the other, I'm not helping you talk your way out of anything."

She pouted at him, but seconds later snapped her fingers. "Oh! I know!"

"Hm?"

"You can do the concert in my place!"

Years later, on some trashy internet news site, Shintaro would admit that the worst part about it was that it had worked.

* * *

It was really amazing what makeup and hair extensions could do.

In fact, when he stepped out of the taxi in the flashy performance dress, Momo's contractor barely gave him a second glance at first. However, as he walked to the backstage, the man lowered his sunglasses and gave him a scrutinizing look.

"...You're not Momo, are you."

He, still psyched up to use his 'little sister' voice, responded in exactly that. "E-eh, how'd you know?" He honestly panicked a bit; more than could be said about the previous 16 years of his life.

"You didn't trip once on the way here."

He winced. Yeah, that sounded like her.

"Though, I gotta say: You're voice is spot on. You her sister or something?"

...Well, since they hadn't determined his gender, he must have been somewhat decent in his acting.

"U-um, yeah. Momo had detention and begged me to substitute for her... Call me Kishi, then."

The contractor seemed to display a wide range of emotions, which Shintaro detected to be "I see" and then "oh, another bad idea" and then "why didn't she send you to her detention instead?"

But in the end, he sighed. "Yeah, well, if you think you can make this work."

What a great amount of faith had been put into him. Steeling himself, he walked up to the stage, catching a microphone that was tossed at him.

"...My first performance will be Jinzou Enemy."

* * *

Momo's teacher gleefully displayed the screen of the concert where she was an expected no-show. Geez, did they really get licenses for being sadists?

She dropped her head onto the table, staring out at the afternoon sun. Also, had she really fallen so far as to get a Saturday detention!?

But honestly, if anyone saw her struggling on the question: "What is a mammal?" they would agree with the teacher's initial judgement. Even so, she enjoyed the look on the lady's face as her adored brother stepped on stage, doing an impressively Momo-ish twirl. She took great glee in shrugging at the strict woman.

"I swear it's not me, sensei."

Ah, but it was also the start of a lot of problems.

* * *

 **Kishi= _Ki_ saragi _Shi_ ntaro. It's in the same strain as Ene and Konoha.**

 **This section is dead, guys. ;_;**


End file.
